


Denny's

by HappyUchiha



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Game: BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha
Summary: Terumi drags his roommates Ragna and Tao to Denny's at 3 AM out of boredom for an early breakfast.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo
Kudos: 3





	Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually do more with this

Terumi sat in his room wide awake completely bored out of his mind not having much motivation to do anything about it that was until his stomach grumbled.

“Son of a bitch…” He grumbled as he stood from his bed standing tall to stretch his body “Maybe going out for some food will stave off this boredom.”

Terumi grabs his trademark yellow hoodie and slips it on effortlessly as he leaves his room and walks into the living room where Ragna is sleeping peacefully. Terumi smirks as marches over to his sleeping roommate and snatches his blanket away sending on an express trip to the floor.

“Wake up asshole we’re going to Denny’s.” He smirked towering over Ragna’s downed form.

“Ugh damnit Terumi…” Ragna groaned tiredly “What time is it?”

“Like 3 AM.” Terumi replied with a shrug “Hurry up and get dressed I don’t have all day.”

“3 AM!? You woke me up just to go to Denny’s with you!?” Ragna shouted clearly not appreciating Terumi’s kind invitation “I got class early go by your damn self or ask Tao.”

“Who goes to Denny’s at 3 AM by themselves? I’m not some loser like you dipshit.” Terumi scoffed “And you want me and Tao to go together alone? Fine I’ll just go with Tao I may try and seduce her in between the chaos we’d inevitably cause, you cool with that Raggy?”

“Damnit fine I’ll go to fucking Denny’s with you, you damn snake” Ragna grumbled standing up.

“You should realize it’s better to just go along with what I say dumbass now hurry and get dressed I’ll wake the glutton.”

Ragna mumbled some incoherent curses as he gathered his clothes and dragged himself to the bathroom. Terumi chuckled as he watched Ragna leave.

“Now for the hard part…” He mumbled turning to the door that lead to Tao’s room.

Terumi looked at her door for a moment thinking about just leaving her here but he realized she’d just whine about it all day if she found out so he reluctantly opened her door to find her in her underwear and positioned awkwardly where the top half of her body was on the floor and the lower on the bed with her bed sheets strewn around her.

He looked at her for a moment baffled at how anyone could sleep seemingly comfortable like that. Rolling his eyes, he started to lightly kick her.

“Wake the hell up you damn weirdo we’re going to Denny’s.” He says “If you don’t get up you aren’t goin.”

Rather than waking up she latches onto his leg.

“What the hell!? Get offa me!” Terumi shouted as he tried to pry his leg from her which only seemed to make her tighten her grip.

Getting frustrated Terumi yanks his leg back from Tao’s iron grip pulling her to the ground finally waking her up.

“Nyaaaaa~” She yawned with a catlike stretch “What’s the big deal Spikey? Why’d you wake Tao?”

“We’re going to Denny’s now get dressed we’re leaving in a few minutes.” Terumi glared.

“Denny’s! Can Tao order as much as she likes!” Tao exclaimed happily getting up.

“I don’t care I’m not paying just hurry up and get dressed.” Terumi rolled his eyes.

Tao gave a squeal of delight as she ran around her room looking for her clothes.

He rolled his eyes one last time before walking out into the living room to wait for his roommates but as he sat down.

“Who calls someone at 3 AM? I could have been sleeping for fucks sake people make me sick!” He scoffed answering his phone “What is it?”

“What are you doing right now?” Kokonoe’s voice droned from the other end.

“I should have known… I’m minding my damn business what do you want?” Terumi replied

“Don’t bullshit me I know you’re going to Denny’s.” Kokonoe scoffed.

“How the hell…” Terumi wondered as the answer came to him “Did you bug my phone!? Again!?”

“Don’t worry about it I want you to bring me something back.” She demanded.

“I’m not bringing you shit.” He chuckled “I’m not your damn errand boy that’s what your lacky Tager is for right?”

“I wasn’t asking you I’m telling you jackass you either bring me something or I fuck up your bike.” Kokonoe growled cutting the line.

“Damn her…” Terumi growled.

“I bet you regret wanting to go now.” Ragna snickered as he took a seat next to Terumi.

“Listening in on shit that has nothing to do with you is considered rude Raggy.” Terumi huffed glancing at Ragna.

“So’s waking someone up at 3 AM, so I’d say we’re even.” Ragna jeered jabbing him in the shoulder “You ready to hit the road?”

“Yeah let’s roll I’d hate to keep her highness waiting.” Terumi grunted as he stood “Tao get your ass out here we’re leaving!”

“Don’t leave Tao! Tao is ready!” The brown skinned girl shouted as she ran out of her room.

“Took you long enough you stupid cat.” Terumi snorted “Now let’s get some eats at Raggy’s expense.”

“Yay Tao is gonna eat lots and lots!” Tao cheered as she ran out the door as the two young men followed.

“Wait my expence!?” Ragna exclaimed “Why do I gotta pay!?”

“Because I said so but don’t worry, I’ll pay for Koko’s food.” Terumi smirked “I’m nice like that.”

“Nice isn’t the word I’d use…” Ragna glared causing Terumi to laugh.

The trio made it to the Denny’s with no issues aside from a few petty arguments between Terumi and Ragna and Tao’s natural oddness.

“I’m telling you Raggy we should start a band.” Terumi said “I’ll be lead guitar and vocals, you’d play bass and back up or some shit, and Tao can be in the back on drums I’m confident she can do that much and not mess something up. I’ve even got a shit ton of songs written up!”

“Uh how long have you been thinking of this?” Ragna said looking at Terumi weirdly “You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“Don’t worry about that are you in or not?” Terumi demanded “Tao’s in right Tao?”

“Tao wants food right meow!” She growled as they waked into the restaurant.

“See she’s in!” Terumi shouted motioning to Tao “So are you in!?”

“I’ll think about it Terumi…” Ragna sighed “For now lets just eat before Tao loses it.”

“Tch fine just don’t wait too long or else you’ll be the poor sap on drums.” Terumi scoffed as a waiter lead them to a table.

“What can I get you three?” the waiter asked politely.

“I’ll take an Original Grand Slam.” Ragna ordered.

“Give me whatever just make sure it has eggs and I’ll take two Berry Vanilla Crepe’s as a separate order to go.” Terumi ordered lazily “There will be hell to pay if you fuck up my order.”

“Tao want two of everything!” Tao hailed.

“Wha!? Tao no!” Ragna denied “You can have two orders max!”

“D’awww… but Tao is hungry…” Tao pouted “Can Tao please have more?”

“She’ll have both of our orders.” Ragna said ignoring Tao.

“Nyooo!” Tao cried dramatically falling over the table.

The waiter fixed the group with an cynical gaze.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Terumi glared “You’ve taken our order so scram!”

The waiter flinched at Terumi’s tone and scurried off to the kitchen.

“Asshole…” Terumi mumbled leaning back into his seat “You shoulda let her get what she wanted now she’s gonna whine about it.

“Don’t worry about it I’ll deal with it when we get home.” Ragna said rolling his eyes “I don’t know why your complaining you know you aren’t coming back after you go to Kokonoe’s”

“What are you talking about?” Terumi raised a brow “Of course I’m coming back I’m just dropping off her food, so she doesn’t fuck up my bike.

“You really think she called you at 3 AM just to tell you to pick up some food?” Ragna deadpanned “Honestly?”

“Yes, honestly you asshole.” Terumi glared “Just what are you implying?”

“Nothing you’ll see when you get over there.” Ragna rolled his eyes resting his head in his palm.

“No tell me what you’re trying to say you dick!” Terumi frowned.

“Figure it out yourself dumbass.” Ragna snorted as their food was placed in front of them.

“What ever screw you then.” Terumi grumbled looking down at his plate only to see it was lacking the eggs he requested “Hey what the fuck is this shit!?”

“Uh it’s your order sir…” the waiter mumbled

“No, I don’t think it is!” Terumi growled as he stood grabbing the waiter by his collar “I ask for some goddamned eggs and you know what I didn’t get? Fucking eggs!”

“Terumi calm down he can take it back and get you eggs.” Ragna groaned into his hands.

“No, I warned’em if he fucked up my order that there would be hell to pay!” Terumi shouted “Hey Tao you wanted more food right?”

“Yes Tao want lots more food!” She said perking up.

“Go raid the kitchen I’m fucking this place up!” Terumi declared.

Not needing to be told twice Tao jumped from her seat making a mad dash for the kitchen where panicked screams of the employees could be heard.

Ragna gave a deep sigh as he began to eat.

“At least I won’t have to pay now…” He mumbled as Terumi threw their waiter across the dining area.

“I can’t believe I can’t even go out and enjoy a decent meal without someone fucking it up!” Terumi shouted kicking and flipping a few tables “Fucking unbelievable!”

Terumi picked up a chair and proceeded to lob it out of the dining window.

“Hey what the hell do you think your doing!?” The manager shouted running towards him.

“I think I’m paying this place back for terrible customer service!” Terumi barked grabbing the man and throwing him out of the newly broken window “Now piss off!”

Terumi ran back to where Ragna was seated and grabbed Kokonoe’s order off the table before flipping the table sending the remaining food to the floor.

“Hey I wasn’t done you bitch!” Ragna hollered.

“We’re leaving grab Tao and go home I’m heading to Kokonoe’s!” Terumi ordered as he grabbed another chair and broke another window as he noticed smoke coming from the kitchen “Yeah we really gotta go.”

Ragna groaned loudly as he walked to the kitchen to grab Tao.

“You owe me for this!” He grumbled.

“Yeah yeah cry about it.” Terumi rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the newly broken window and ran off into the darkness not slowing down until he finally made it to Kokonoe’s apartment giving it a few knocks and soon after heard the sound of the locks being opened.

“You really don’t need so many locks.” Terumi smirked once the door was finally open.

“I do if I don’t want to be disturbed by people like you.” Kokonoe replied crossing her arms.

“You don’t think I’d come through the window?” Terumi countered.

“I’ve placed locks on those too.” She stated.

”Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t break a window to get inside.” He grinned.

“Ugh whatever did you bring my food?” She groaned.

“Yeah I got your damn food.” Terumi said holding up the bag “Also the Denny’s probably burned down.”

“Don’t care put the food in the fridge.” She said stepping aside to let him inside.

“Wait you aren’t going to eat it now?” Terumi asked walking to the kitchen as Kokonoe relocked her door.

“No I’m not eating it now.” She scoffed locking the last lock “Do you really not know why I called you?”

“To bring you food duh.” Terumi rolled his eyes placing the food in the fridge “What else could you possibly need me for?”

“You seriously haven’t figured it out?” She chuckled walking closer to him

“I’ve already had this argument wit Rags I really don’t need to have it with you…” He sighed face palming “Just tell me what you want.”

“God you’re such a dumbass.” She snickered grabbing his untied tie pulling him down to her height to place her lips on his for a brief kiss “I wanted to see you idiot.”

“You know as humans we have the ability to make words with our voices to communicate our wants and needs.” Terumi said as he captured her lips with his for a moment “You should try that some time.”

“As if you don’t do the same shit.” She rolled her eyes and began to drag him to her room.

“Well you got me there.” He chuckled letting her lead him away.


End file.
